Remy Buxaplenty
- Super= - Scout= }} |aliases=Cleft the Rich Boy Chin Wonder |gender=Male |species=Human |age=11 - Chet Ubetcha describes Remy Buxaplenty as an "anonymous eleven year old". |haircolor = Blonde |haircolorbox = #e6da62 |eyecolor = Green |birthday= |affiliations=Buxaplenty family |enemies=Timmy Turner Cosmo Cosma Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma |occupation=Rich Boy, Student |homeworld=Earth |residence=Dimmsdale, CA Buxaplenty Mansion |interests=Crash Nebula, the Crimson Chin |goal=To get rid of Timmy's Godparents |parents=Mr. & Mrs. Buxaplenty |godparents=Juandissimo Magnifico (godfather) |pets= |first=Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary |last=Operation F.U.N. |voiced by=Dee Bradley Baker }} Remy Buxaplenty is a young billionaire godchild, miserable due to the lack of attention he receives from his parents. He is completely set on getting rid of Timmy Turner's Fairy Godparents due to his immense jealousy towards him for having two fairy godparents to his one, Juandissimo Magnifico, and real parents who love him. He last appeared in Season 5, and has not been seen since. Character Remy is from an extremely rich, affluent family that resides in a large mansion in Dimmsdale. Remy's parents are as neglectful of him as the Turner parents are to Timmy; even more so, as Mr. and Mrs. Buxaplenty can't even remember that Remy is their son. Because of this extreme neglect, Remy was granted Juandissimo as a fairy godfather. However, Remy rarely uses his wishes for good, instead he prefers to annoy others, particularly Timmy because he is jealous a lower-class person like Timmy has two fairies compared to Remy's one. Remy does not seem to get along with Chester, A.J., or Timmy's other friends either, and has tried to trick them in the past along with Timmy. Description Remy typically wears a white tuxedo shirt with a red bow tie. His height is around the same as Timmy's, possibly being a bit shorter. His blond hair is neatly styled and slicked upwards in the front, and his eyes are green. As mentioned in the episode where Remy buys Timmy out of his god parents, he is eleven-years-old. Personality Remy is shown to be both arrogant and selfish. While not generally shown to be evil, he chooses to antagonize Timmy (and later his friends) because he is jealous of his godparents and parents who love him. He speaks in an intelligent, and slightly stuck-up, voice and constantly brags about and flaunts his extreme wealth. However, his overall demeanor and sour attitude mask that he is in reality very miserable, as he never sees his parents and is constantly neglected by them. Background Remy first came into Timmy's life in the episode "Fairy Fairy Quite Contrary", when he was shown to be able to best Timmy at many different things, from buying out all the tickets to Crash Nebula to taking his place as Cleft in the Crimson Chin comic book. Timmy and Remy eventually learn that the other has a fairy godparent(s). The latter feared that Timmy may wish to be richer than him and demanded that Juandissimo get rid of Timmy's godparents. Unfortunately, that would be forbidden by "El Rules". He then learns that godparents have to be wished away by the god child or removed in a Magical Duel. This leads Remy into trying to bribe Timmy to wish away his godparents in exchange for money, but Timmy refuses, pointing out that Remy is miserable, in spite of the fact that he is rich and has godparents. He also claims he is much happier than him. Angered by the claim, Remy calls a magical duel, encouraged further by Juandissimo(who was insulted that Timmy's godparents were better than him). In a three match competition, Timmy won by dumb luck. This caused Remy to lose Juandissimo and have his memories erased. Feeling sorry for Remy, Timmy wished that he could spend more time with his parents. Unfortunately, Cosmo and Wanda unintentionally marooned Remy and his parents on a tropical island, as later revealed in "Remy Rides Again". To make matters worse, his parents found an oil well and built a hotel, making them busier then ever. In the midst of it all, a 'handsome' purple coconut hits Remy on the head and he remembers everything. This causes him to form a brand new plan to get revenge on Timmy. He ends up returning to Dimmsdale to befriend Timmy and make sure that he is not dependent on his fairies, making it to the point where he doesn't need them anymore. Eventually, Cosmo and Wanda are ordered to leave because Timmy has a happy life without their help. Overjoyed, Remy announces that his plan has succeeded, and while proclaiming his triumph, Juandissimo appears, revealing that he was the purple coconut that brought his memory back. Soon after, when everybody thinks that it was in fact Juandissimo's plan all along, Jorgen Von Strangle appears to reveal that it was all his idea to bring Remy and Juandissimo back together, simply because the latter was now a cook at his favorite restaurant, and the food he made was terrible (though Juandissimo claimed his tears sometimes drop into the food). Therefore, Jorgen prevents Cosmo and Wanda from being taken away and Remy is foiled again. Jorgen says that Juandissimo is his godparent again under the condition that he'll cook all over Remy's meals before leaving. )]] Remy is next seen in "The Big Bash". When Cupid invites Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda to a party he was holding, Timmy discovers that Remy was invited as well. Upon learning of the scavenger hunt Cupid was holding along with the rule-free wishes that the winner would receive, Remy tells Timmy that he will beat him at the game and use the wishes to get rid of his Fairy Godparents once and for all. After establishing that he will ride in his time 'limousine' rather than a scooter, he wishes that all the other contestants were asleep. Unfortunately for him, it does not affect Timmy because he wished up an anti-magic bubble. After going through different periods of time and locations to complete the scavenger hunt, it appears Remy is going to beat Timmy, but his last item is not what Cupid wanted (some gemstones), making Timmy the victor, as he got the right item (a can of peruvian coffee beans). In a twist, it turns out that the two were simply doing Cupid's grocery shopping, and in anger, they settle their differences with a truce and turn their attention towards Cupid, and order different figures they encountered throughout their time traveling to chase after him. Remy is last seen in "Operation F.U.N.", where he tricks Timmy and his friends into a military school (through one of Timmy's wishes) to antagonize them. The episode implies that Remy attends the school from that point onward. Luckily Timmy was able to get past the challenges in his way and return everything to normal. School life Remy only seems to attend Dimmsdale Elementary School in the episode ''Remy Rides Again when he tried to trick Timmy into losing his fairy godparents. It seems, however, that he attends F.U.N. Academy now, a military school that he tricked Timmy and his friends into going to. Remy is typically portrayed as antagonizing Timmy, other children having little to no involvement. He has, however, annoyed Chester and A.J. in the past, where he tricked them into going to F.U.N. Academy. Relationships Timmy Turner and Remy Buxaplenty When the two godchildren first met each other, Timmy immediately took a disliking to Remy, since the richer boy was causing all sorts of problems for Timmy and his friends. When Timmy learned of Remy's fairy godparent, he and Remy fought each other in a duel which Remy lost, causing him to lose Juandissimo. Feeling somewhat remorseful, Timmy's final wish for Remy is that he spend more time with his real parents, but this only causes the Buxaplenty's to get stranded on a deserted island, where Remy's parents strike oil and become even richer and more apathetic to him. Juandissimo reunited with Remy by falling on his head in the form of a coconut, causing Remy to remember his erased memories and what Timmy had done to him. Before this Remi had found Juandissimo in turtle form on the island and told his parents to roast it for supper. From that point on, Timmy and Remy have remained mortal enemies, although Remy attempted to trick Timmy under the pretense of a truce and friendship on at least two occasions. Remy and Juandissimo Remy loves his godfather very much and Juandissimo feels the same way, often working to help Remy with his schemes even when he knows they are wrong. Juandissimo also went against normal fairy policy by reuniting with Remy as his memories had been wiped. In spite of this though, Juandissimo seems to spend more time in Fairy World than with his godson, as the vast majority of his appearances are without Remy. Remy and Other Schoolchildren Nothing much is shown of Remy's relationships with other characters, other than that Chester and A.J. also dislike him and are willing to defend Timmy from him. Some fans have also paired him up romantically with Trixie Tang because of their similar wealth and snootiness, sometimes as a way of writing Trixie out of the Trixie/Timmy/Tootie love triangle. However, there is no canon interaction between Trixie and Remy. References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Kids Category:Other children Category:Villains Category:Rich Kids Category:Mortals who have visited Fairy World